1. Field
Embodiments relate to polarizing plate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the flat panel displays that are currently being widely used. A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal panel including two display panels including electric field generating electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer between them. It displays an image by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes and producing an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and thus determines arrangement of liquid crystal molecules and controls polarization of light entered therein.